Queen of Shipping
by rainandtea
Summary: In which the one and only goddess of love obsesses over and pesters her fellow Olympians about the many relationships that can evolve from their children.
1. Apollo

**Queen of Shipping**

**So, while I was searching for songs that can relate to Percabeth on YouTube, I had this thought: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) obviously involves herself mercilessly with the relationships of campers – would she not have her favourites, too? And thus, the Queen of Shipping was born.**

* * *

"Apollo, dear, what do _you_ think?"

The god didn't respond at first. It was most probable that, in his mind, his forehead was suffering an endless amount of bangs on a very hard wall.

However, in the throne room of Olympus, the god of poetry simply rested his head in his hand.

"I really have no idea."

The love goddess frowned, then remembered that frowning caused wrinkles, then realised it didn't even matter for her.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's really quite simple, isn't it? Which do you think is better – Percabeth or Thaluke?" She smiled dreamily as she spoke, undoubtedly remembering the days she had created the ships.

The god sighed in boredom. Seconds later, however, his eyes were bright with mischief. He lifted his head and grinned at Aphrodite.

"Oh! I see now. How silly of me! But do you know who I think you should be asking? Artemis. I'm certain she'll have an answer for you."

Aphrodite squealed.

"You're right! And she would have way more opinions about them! This way, I get to use all the great points I've made up!" She kissed Apollo on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Apollo laughed at the pain and anger his sister was undoubtedly in for and slipped his earphones back into his ears, turning the volume all the way up.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's bad, and very, _very_ short, since I'm writing mainly to avoid doing schoolwork, but tell me whether or not you would want to read more, and also what you think and how I could improve. It would really help me develop as a writer and give _you_ better stories! _*Wink, Wink* _**

**What I mean by that is that if you want better FanFiction, instead of this, you should tell me how to give it to you. By reviewing! It's really easy, especially now, so what are you waiting for? **

**Love!**

**P.S. If I were to do more, it would probably just be Aphrodite obsessing over her OTPs and whatnot - okay?**


	2. Artemis

**Hi there!  
It's been quite a while since I updated this, but then again, I'm not sure many people are exactly waiting in anticipation for anything from me, haha.  
So, without further ado, here is Chapter Two of Queen of Shipping! **

* * *

Nestled in a small clearing at the top of the mountain, overlooking the city of Olympus, stood a white marble building, glistening brightly in the light of the completely exposed sun. Open windows allowed wafts of cool air to travel through, providing a welcome refuge from the blistering heat of the mid-afternoon.

Inside, a young woman, who looked to be about nineteen, was asleep in a deep seated armchair. Her arm was bent in a L-shape, providing a stable support for her head.

Wisps of hair that had escaped from her braid blew in the suffocatingly warm breeze. The movement was just enough to stir the goddess, who, upon waking, breathed in deeply through her nose.

She was met by a strong, sickeningly sweet odour invading her senses, blocking out everything else around her. Hidden behind the initial stench came a barrage of subtle scents – a dash of vanilla, a hint of rose.

The smell struck terror in the huntress's usually fearless soul.

She bolted from her seat, knocking a thick novel to the ground. Footsteps echoed as 6-inch heels clapped the stone pathway outside her door. Any second now, she would come, with her incessant questions and desire to convince Artemis that love really was better than keeping to her "silly old oath".

Yes, because _that_ was going to happen.

But where could she go? She was bound by Zeus not to leave Olympus (which was a matter she wouldn't even allow herself to dwell on) and she couldn't just zap herself out of the place, because Zeus had put a temporary suspension on her powers to keep her from leaving the city in favour of her hunters.

Which left only one horrible, demeaning option.

The goddess dived unceremoniously behind the silver armchair, tucking her body tightly into itself and squeezing her eyes shut. It was probably the most embarrassing thing Artemis had done in eons, but anything was better than facing the horror that was the goddess of love. Even the most pathetic attempt at hiding in the history of Greece.

Needless to say, her hiding spot didn't keep her concealed for long.

* * *

"Oh, dear, have you lost something?" Aphrodite giggled, catching sight of the crouching Artemis.

The goddess growled inwardly.

"Only my dignity . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Artemis sighed in defeat, standing up and facing the pink-toga clad woman before her. Golden accessories adorned her relative's ears, neck, wrists and ankles, matching the thin, glinting band holding glossy brown curls away from her face. She was so . . . girly.

Normally, Artemis did not have much of a problem with women attempting to alter themselves with materialistic objects in order to appeal to the opposite sex.

Well, she didn't allow it to get in the way of general conversation.

But when the glitter and sparkles and overall girlishness had come to be associated with meaningless conversations and pointlessly infuriating debates over whether or not demigod children should be in relationships – particularly her own _hunters_ – Artemis' fuse was shorter than it was in any other situation.

"Artemis, dear, I'm sure it would cause you no harm to simply give me your opinion on something?"

And today it seemed that one of her hunters would be at the centre of Aphrodite's games.

Bracing herself for a senseless response, Artemis gave a tight smile. "And what would that be?"

Aphrodite giggled. "Well, as you know, lately I've been especially drawn to another pairing of demigods – besides Percabeth, of course – did you know my own children came up with that? All by themselves? Anyway, I have been having some trouble deciding on a name for them? Do you think it should be A. Thaluke, or B. Lalia?"

The words came out in a stream of sounds, barely coherent to Artemis' ears. But when she did separate the syllables into likely words, and consequently register what it meant, she saw red.

"Aphrodite, I'm going to tell you one last time. And you had best listen." Artemis' eyes flickered with barely contained rage.

"Thalia Grace is a hunter. My second-in-command, no less! She will never, ever, _ever_leave the hunt of her own accord – especially not for a deceased demigod! Luke Castellan has opted for re-birth – there is no way in Hades that they are going to be a couple, so you may as well drop the idea from that deluded little head of yours and get on with some matters of importance!"

* * *

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. Love was not a deception. A little airy, perhaps, and definitely feminine a concept, but in no way "deluded", as her dear fellow Olympian so foolishly put it.

There was no doubt in the fact that Aphrodite could blast her younger relative straight down the mountain and away – for at least a couple of decades.

However, it wasn't in the goddess' nature to commit such violent acts of discretion, and her preferred technique of revenge (pain through love) just wouldn't work in the case of Artemis.

So she decided to let the comment slide. After all, Artemis really had no idea when it came to romance – but surely she was logical enough to see the sense in Aphrodite's questions. Of course she would be able to see that, in the minds of humans (magical or not) love could persevere in even the strangest incidences. And besides, in stories, demigods could be brought back to life in a heartbeat. And so . . .

"I think I do prefer Thaluke," Aphrodite started innocently, and before Artemis could explode in another over-dramatic rant (and Aphrodite knew about drama) she continued, "But if it does bother you so much, I suppose I'll have to discuss the matter with Hermes. He _is_ the other significant figure in the ship, you know! Adieu!"

Aphrodite trotted back through the door, her four-inch heels clinking stridently as she left.

And it goes without saying, Artemis' head was pounding as she fell back into the chair.

* * *

**So, I'm not sure if that was any good, but I tried, so please be nice in your reviews!**

**(That's a hint that you should review, by the way)**

**I do take reviews into deep consideration - for instance, reviews from demigod207, messychatterbox and Kifo Entiegon let me know what I could improve upon, which I hope that that comes through in this *hopeful smile*  
**

**Also, thank you to those that favourited and followed the story! You know who you are, and you're amazing, so thank you. I'm prbably appearing to be a bit over the top with the thank you's and such, but it really is lovely of you to do that. I wasn't expecting really any response to this, but I did, and it encouraged me to continue writing this. I hope I can continue for a while, with you reviewers helping me along the way.**

**So yes, please review and I love you!**

**Have a lovely day!**


End file.
